


Thunder

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Dark Character, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-15
Updated: 2007-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie is woken by a thunderous noise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> For my 100Quills challenge, with the prompt, "Thunder"

"What's going on?" Charlie asked, coming out of his tent at a run. He had pulled a shirt on over his pajama pants, and he held his boots in one hand. The thunderous booming was picking up in pace, and he had to shout to be heard.

"We don't know!" Sonia replied anxiously. Like the redhead, she was half dressed, having raced out of her tent a moment earlier.

Seconds later, another Handler pounded down the track from the Preserve, and Charlie recognized Wallace, who was supposed to be on duty tonight. "Well?" Charlie yelled, as the woken Handlers clustered around him.

Wallace had to repeat himself four times over the thunder until they finally got the message. Every dragon on the preserve had suddenly started bugling, roaring, thunking their tails into the ground, and beating their wings. It was deafening up on the Preserve, which Charlie didn't doubt. It was almost deafening here are the camp where they lived, and they were a good mile from the actual Preserve, though within its wards.

No one knew why the dragons were making so much noise, but it was all hands on deck until they figured it out. As Charlie and the others rushed up the road towards their charges, he chanced a glance at the Dark Mark on his arm. Did the dragon's actions tonight have anything to do with Voldemort's plans for them?

As if to answer his question, the thunderous noise increased.

Charlie suppressed a smirk. As soon as he was off duty he would need to find out what his Master had planned. But for now, he had a job to do.


End file.
